Adventure Time Finn and Jake Oneshot
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: Oh my gosh, I'm bad at summaries, just read if you're into Finn and Jake fluff! Don't read if you don't like yaoi.


Finn and Jake Fluffy Yaoi Oneshot

Finn came into the treehouse covered in blood and monster guts. He was laughing as he went into the bathroom to wash himself. He saw Jake reading in his bed and smiled as he saw his eyes widen in surprise.

"Dude, what happened? You look like you got the bloop knocked out of you!"

"Haha, no! I beat the socks out of a dragon in the fluffy town."

"Don't let the dragon drag on, brother."

Jake winked at Finn as he scuttled into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He took the bloody clothes and through them in the dirty laundry basket and hopped into the shower. The water hit the bloody gashes on his skin, making him flinch.

When he got out, he noticed that he had bruises everywhere on his skin. He had a gash on his right hip, upper back by his neck, and on the backs of his legs. He walked into his room with a towel around his waist. He walked over to his bed and leaned down to look under it. He pulled out his usual attire and got back up. He bumped into Jake on the way up.

"Oh, sorry Jake! What are you doing?"

Jake took a long look at Finn's gashes and touched one. Finn flinched and stepped back, now sitting on his bed.

"Don't touch it, Jake! It still really sore from butt-kicking!"

Jake now poked one of Finn's bruises on his cheek.

"Jake, stop. It really hurts and-"

Jake interuppted Finn by glaring at him and sternly speaking.

"Finn, don't get anymore bruises or cuts. You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine, Jake! Geez, get your crank out of a knot!"

Jake sat by Finn and put his arm around his shoulder, and gently put his forehead against his. Finn blushed and darted his eyes to the ground, embarassed. Jake lifted his chin up with his hand and made Finn look at him.

"Finn, I'm worried about you when you're out there. You need to be careful and stay out of trouble!"

"Why are you so strict now, man?"

"Because you're my baby brother, and I love you!"

"But you aren't my **real **brother!"

"...You don't see me as a brother?"

"...No, I..."

Finn sighed. It was just way too hard to say. Especially to Jake. He's known Jake for fourteen years. Since he was a baby, he's relied on Jake to be his protector; the one that looks out for him. Since he doesn't live with his other brother Jermaine, he's the only bro he sees, and losing him would be the worst thing ever.

"What?" Jake knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, Jake. Forget it."

Finn got up and picked up his clothes from the ground and headed into the bathroom. Jake put his arms around Finn's waist and pulled him back onto the bed.

"Jake, let me get dressed."

"No."

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You won't be aloud to get dressed, or even leave this room until you tell me what has your thoughts all funked up."

Finn stayed quiet. He didn't want Jake to know that he liked him as a crush. Jake grew impatient. He grabbed the towel from around Finn's waist and threw it to the ground.

"J-Jake! What are you doing!?"

"Hehehe. Finn since you don't like me as a brother, do you think you could like me as...a boyfriend?"

Finn blushed even harder and looked away as Jake looked at him without his towel on. He looked up at Jake and started:

"Jake, I already like you like that."

Jake stared at Finn's angelic face and smiled. He was so innocent looking. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Finn's. Finn's eyes widen, but then closed out of satisfaction. Jake pulled back and looked into Finn's baby blue eyes.

"You better get dressed Finn. We have a dinner date in about 15 minutes." Jake winked at Finn as he scuttled back into the bathroom to get dressed. Jake chuckled as he did so.

A/N: So my friend requested me to write a JakeXFinn story because we were talking about yaoi pairings in Adventure Time, and I suggested the two. We soon got on the topic of FF and we both have accounts. That's where we decided I would make one, and it sucks T.T Well, I tried. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
